Talk:Return to Total Drama Island
This was a really good first chapter. I already love Francine and Jessica. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:01, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Do you want the text to look that way? (if you take away the spaces in front of the sentences, that should make it look normal...) SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:17, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks :D Yeah I was having trouble with the space, I had no clue what was up. Chapter two coming this weekend. Yay! SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:15, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Love your story! Although reading Andrew's lines do get confusing, the story's really great!TDIRM here! Thank You so much :D ! Yeah, Andrew's accent is a little confusing when translated into print. O.O Wow! That...Was...AWESOME!!!!!(Owen moment! XD)--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 16:55, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Your too kind :) --TDIwriter 18:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Good chapter, a few spelling errors, though. I love the way you write action. I was so close with my first guess of who would be eliminated (even though I love Kevin). After reading it, I was thinking, "Wait... Who's Gerald?!" Then I reread the whole, "Try not to be voted off too early" thing. Duh! You made one huge mistake, though... You said Chris had a heart. Lol! Keep up the good work. SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:52, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'll go back here in a minute and hunt those typos down --TDIwriter 01:55, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I was expecting Francine to go, but am glad she didn't. Go Rachael, in that challenge. Another good chapter. SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:37, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Sprinklemist's top five favorites: 1. Kevin 2. Reese 3. Francine 4. Rachael 5. Jessica I finally remembered what I wanted to say. I loved how you put a translation beside Andrew's lines. It was hilarious. I seriously cannot understand southern accents. If someone with a heavy southern accent is on a reality show, you might as well put it on mute when they come on. SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Is that characters or drawings? --TDIwriter 03:40, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, even I was forgetting what I was intending him to say, so the translations were a little necessary --TDIwriter 03:41, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Characters. SprinklemistSend me a message. 13:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I'm sad because I don't have time to read the next chapter, today. I'll get to it when I can... SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:13, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I got to read it, finally. Great chapter. Keep up the good work. Andrew is probably my sixth favorite... At this present time. SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Go Parker! --TylerRocks26 20:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I loved chapter five. It was really funny, especially the subtitles lines, and the firefly thing. Lol. A trip to Boney Island? Yay! SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:06, 13 July 2009 (UTC) You posted two chapters, yesterday? I didn't notice, until just now. Another great chapter. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Hilarious chapter. You finally explained Kevin's hair. And Parker stroking his soul patch? Epic. Keep up the good work :D Tybalt941 Predictions If anyone would like to make any sort of predictions, you can put them here. (Chapter 2 will be up tonight) My guess for winner is Tristan. My guess for first out is Kevin, for obvious reasons. SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:17, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Interesting --TDIwriter 23:18, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I think Jessica will be the first girl eliminated... SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:25, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I think Hannah will win it, although I'd love to see Parker bring home the gold --TylerRocks26 05:58, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I'm kind of thinking that Quinn might win... But I'll stick with my original choice of Tristan. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Man, the Ducks suck. Anyway, I hope that Brandon isn't going to swing the Foxes around for a losing streak. I love the Foxes. If a Fox doesn't win, I'm going to be mad. Actually, never mind. I hope Parker's Soul Patch wins. --Tybalt941 I was totally thinking that Quinn was going to win, or at least become a couple with Tristan... Although, two characters are coming back, I'm assuming... SprinklemistSend me a message. 13:19, 16 July 2009 (UTC) That may be a possibility...*ignores obvious super-hints in Quinn's exit speech* Relationship with Tristan? Thats an interesting guess--TDIwriter 16:34, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Thank You I'd like to thank Sprinklemist for drawing my characters :) You're welcome... I guess I just love designing characters. I think they're better than most of my own character pics, but I'm just improving with Paint. SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:25, 30 June 2009 (UTC) There may be a slight delay on Chapter Five, I've got a personal issue going on....--TDIwriter 20:30, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Great eighth chapter. Although I'm sad about the Foxes loss, YAY KEVIN! The biggest fan of 13:59, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you :). Man, does everyone prefer the Foxes over Ducks? lol --TDIwriter 14:03, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Didn't the Ducks have Gerald, the most useless excuse for a character? The biggest fan of 14:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Um...yes? --TDIwriter 14:37, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Then I pretty much hate them. Except for a few characters. The biggest fan of 16:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Which ones do you like? --TDIwriter 16:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Great chapter. Good challenge idea. Hannah's loss in the challenge was... So hilarious. *laughs* Anyway, I like a lot of the Ducks... Kevin, Rachael, Reese, Nicole, and Jessica. SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:27, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, Parker's last name has to be based on Back to the Future. SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:28, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Correct about Parker's last name. And Sprinklemist, you are one of the only people I've talked to who hasn't disliked the Ducks almost entirely --TDIwriter 01:48, 30 July 2009 (UTC)